1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a high density, integrated circuit module, which includes a plurality of vertically or horizontally stacked individual surface mount or ball-grid-array integrated circuit packages.
2. Brief Description of the Related Technology
An example of a fabrication method and apparatus for high density lead-on-package modules by laminating one or more lead frames to standard integrated circuit packages is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,484,959, assigned to the common assignee of the present invention and incorporated herein by reference. Other methods for providing high density, stacked modules are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,279,029, 5,367,766, 5,455,740, 5,450,959 and 5,592,364, all of which are assigned to the common assignee of the present invention and incorporated herein by reference. The general methods and apparatus disclosed in the referenced patents can be applied to the fabrication of stacked configurations comprised of individual ball-grid-array or surface mount packages. However, the characteristic lead orientation, lead shape and lead content of ball-grid-array or surface mount packages impose a different set of parameters not adequately provided for by prior methods and assemblies.